Sick of It
by The Femslasher
Summary: She was sick of it. She was sick of being the good and regal girl. She was tired of being afraid of her powers. She was tired of hiding her feelings from her sister. Incest and Smut. Literally no plot. Enjoy.


She was sick of it.

She was sick of having to be the good and regal girl.

She was sick of being afraid of her powers.

She was sick of hiding her feelings from her sister.

Elsa snapped her feather quill in half with her thumb and two fingers. She folded up the document and stowed it away in her desk. She removed her crown from the top of her head and placed it in a small compartment in the desk's interior. Elsa sat up from her chair and walked briskly out of her study.

She continued her way through the long corridors of the castle until she got to Anna's room. She stood before the door, a small voice in the back of her head was telling her to avoid this, to bury her feelings once more and go to bed.

 _"No."_ Elsa whispered to herself.

She tapped her fist on the wood door three times. "Come in." Elsa heard her sister say. _"God, that voice. I wonder how she'll sound when she's writhing underneath me."_ She thought to herself. She opened the door and closed it behind her, drinking in the nightgown-clad form of her sister.

Anna turned around and smiled. "Oh, Elsa hey. I was just getting ready for bed." She said. She set down her hairbrush and turned around. "So, what's on your mind?" Anna asked. Elsa stared at Anna, a predatory gleam in her eyes. Anna looked at her sister with confusion. "Elsa, what is it?" She asked.

Elsa raised her hand and waved it, extinguishing the fire her sister lit as well as the candles on either side of her bed. Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa, w-what are you doing?" Anna stammered out. Elsa walked, no, sauntered over to Anna. Anna was a little afraid now. Elsa got within a foot of her before she backed up. However, she hit the wall behind her. Elsa pinned her against it.

"Is there something you want?" Anna asked nervously. Suddenly, she felt Elsa's hands slid up and down her sides. Anna's breathed hitched as her elder sister's hands wandered almost aimlessly all over her body. Elsa leaned closer in, the tips of the noses mere millimeters apart. Elsa whispered one word.

 _"You."_

Elsa crashed her and Anna's lips together. Anna's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She attempted to push her sister off of her, but Elsa was too strong. Elsa pulled away, a smug smirk on her face. Anna looked dumbfounded at her sister and said, "Elsa, what are you-" However, her sentence was cut short when Elsa placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh, dear sister." Elsa whispered.

Elsa licked up the length of Anna's neck, which made her mewl involunteringly. Anna shuddered and felt a tug at her nightgown. She gasped when her nightgown was practically ripped off of her. Elsa drank in the sight of Anna's naked form. She looked down and smiled evilly.

"My my, dear sister. No panties. How _naughty_ of you." Elsa said huskily. Anna looked up and said, They're uncomfortable to sleep in." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Suuure." She said. Elsa lightly gripped Anna's hand and lead her to Anna's bed. Elsa patted the center of it, and Anna laid down before her sister.

"Elsa, we really shouldn't be doing this." Anna said nervously. "Imagine what the kingdom will say if they find out." She added. Elsa unclasped the back of her dress. She ran the zipper down her back, letting it pool around her ankles. Anna gasped a the glow Elsa's pale skin was giving off in the moonlight.

"That is _if_ they find out." Elsa said. She stripped out of her bra, giving Anna a full view at Elsa's larger, fuller breasts. She cupped them in her hands. "That is _if_ you want me to continue." Elsa added. "Yes!" Anna said suddenly. Elsa smiled and climbed on top of her sister.

Elsa leaned down and captured Anna's lips in a passionate kiss. Anna moaned, and wrapped her arms around Elsa's back. Elsa slipped her tongue out of her mouth and into Anna's. Their tongues dueled as Elsa caressed Anna's flaming red hair. Elsa pulled away with Anna's tongue in her teeth, letting go with a wet pop.

Elsa lifted herself up and brought her lips down on Anna's left breast. She concentrated her powers and cooled her hands. She lightly grasped Anna's other breast. Anna shuddered and let out a guttural moan to Elsa's cold touch. Elsa removed herself from Anna's breast and attended to the other one, giving it the same treatment as the other.

Anna's breaths came ragged and fast as she felt a heat course through her body and down to her nether regions. She attempted to move her hands down and relieve some of the tension, but they were stopped by Elsa.

Elsa raised Anna's hands in the air and formed a pair of ice cuffs, binding Anna's wrists. Elsa then waved her hand and formed a thin and delicate, yet strong and sturdy chain. She pulled it and stuck it to the top of the bed, forcing Anna on her knees

Elsa then trailed her hand from the valley between Anna's breasts down. She continued further until she felt a wet warmth. Anna gasped and threw her head back. Elsa lifted her fingers to her own mouth and licked them. She moved her hand back down and slipped two fingers inside Anna.

Anna closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Elsa began to pump her fingers in and out of her at a speedy pace. "Oh, God Elsa. Don't st-top." Anna stammered out. Anna never thought that this could ever happen. Her own sister, who locked herself away for thirteen years, who had froze the kingdom (by accident), and who had saved her from an icy fate, was fingering her like there was no tomorrow. Though it was wrong and immoral, Anna loved it.

Elsa began alternating between fast and slow paces of her fingering. Anna felt beads of sweat on her forehead and her cries of pleasure became more high-pitched and frequent. Elsa took notice of this and growled to Anna, "Look at me."

Anna tilted her head back down and was met by Elsa's icy gaze. Elsa crashed their lips together just as Anna came. Elsa prolonged Anna's orgams by wriggling her fingers inside of her. She removed them, earning a whimper from Anna. Elsa licked her fingers and held them in front of Anna. She licked off the remnants of herself.

Elsa snapped her fingers and the ice cuffs and chain disappeared. Anna collapsed into Elsa's waiting arms. Elsa looked down and said, "My turn." She had Anna lay down, her head on the pillows. Elsa smiled as she positioned herself over Anna's face. She lowered herself.

Elsa's eyes rolled as she felt Anna's tongue dart out and lick her folds. Elsa gripped her hands on the headboard of Anna's bed as she rolled her hips over Anna's mouth. "Oh, Anna. You're so good." Elsa said in her sultry voice. Anna hummed under her and continued eating Elsa out.

Anna lightly nipped at Elsa's clit. "OOOOOOH GOD!" Elsa squealed. She felt Anna grip her hips even tighter and her mouth fully clamp over her pussy. Anna licked her sister's womanhood clean. Elsa let go of the headboard and laid down next to Anna. They shared another passionate kiss.

"Oh...my...God. What started _that?"_ Anna asked breathlessly as she pulled a blanket over them. Elsa held Anna close and said in her soft assuring voice, "I was just tired of burying my feelings. So I just let it _all_ out." Anna giggled and fell asleep in Elsa's arms.

* * *

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Kristoff said.

Anna looked at her feet guiltily. "I'm really sorry, but my sister has been so stressed with diplomatic work that I need to help her. Also, Elsa really trusts you, especially after the incident with Hans, but..." She was interrupted when Kristoff held his hands up.

"Hey, hey, I get it. At least you gave me a legitimate reason." He patted her on the back and said, "At least we can still be friends." Anna nodded and Kristoff turned and left. She silently followed him down the castle halls until he got to the entrance. He mounted Sven and they took off.

Anna huffed out a breath and walked back to her room. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She loosened a ribbon on her dress, which left her naked before her sister. "Ready to continue?" She said. Elsa licked her lips and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger. Anna sauntered over.

* * *

 _I'm officially going to Hell. I'll see you all there._

 _Next multi-chapter fic should be out in the near future._


End file.
